This invention relates generally to an antenna assembly and, more particularly, to a collapsible, steerable antenna assembly configured for rapid deployment.
Traditionally, to receive an adequate signal from a communication satellite, an antenna had to be securely fitted to a rigid mount which was adjustable in both azimuth and elevation. Later, antennas began being mounted on moving vehicles. These antenna systems were required to be adjustable in elevation sufficiently to suit the latitude of the vehicle. In addition, portable antenna systems also began to develop. These portable systems were also required to be adjustable in elevation sufficient to suit the latitude of the ground at which they were located.
The use of portable antenna systems and other electronic equipment in the field today often requires the positioning of an antenna of substantial size, in order to prevent terrestrial interference and interference from other satellites with signal beings radiated or received by the antenna. In addition, the antenna and its support should be sufficiently compact in the stowed position, so as to not interfere with mobility of the antenna in the field.
Portable antenna systems of the general type mentioned above have been built in the past, but suffer from several disadvantages. These include excessive assembly time, a large number of separate pieces, complex assembly procedures which lead to a loss of parts and unreliability, difficulty of assembly, and the requirement of multiple operators to assemble and disassemble the system.
In addition, these systems have been designed with the primary goal of breaking the unit down into multiple light-weight shipping containers that meet the maximum standards for lower lobe airline shipping. This increases the complexity and lengthens the assembly time of the antenna.
Further, past systems have proved inadequate in their ability to minimize distortion in the antenna dish of the system, due to either assembly technique or parametric distortion under the weight of the dish and other system components.
It is desirable for antenna system components to be as adjustable as possible for positioning and alignment efficiency. There is a continuing need for an antenna system that is highly accurate, yet has high modularity and portability, while remaining simple to assembly.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have long recognized the need for a collapsible, steerable antenna assembly configured for rapid deployment. The present invention clearly fulfills these and other needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention resolves the above and other problems by providing an alignment jig for positioning a horn in an antenna system with respect to an antenna dish in an antenna system. The alignment jig includes a central hub, a plurality of jig arms, and a reference ring. The plurality of jig arms connect at the central hub and are selectively securable to the antenna dish. The reference ring is suspended from the central hub and is positioned and oriented with respect to the antenna dish to provide a target for the horn of the antenna system. The horn correspondingly mates against the reference ring when the horn is properly positioned and oriented.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the screw clamps are used to connect the plurality of jig arms to the antenna dish. The jig arms each contain telescoping members that have a stored retracted position and an operational extended position. The telescoping ability of the jig arms increases the portability of the alignment jig when the legs are in the stored retracted position
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the plurality of jig arms are rotatably connected to the central hub so that the jig arms have a stored compact position and an operational unfolded position. The rotatably-connected plurality of jig arms facilitate increased portability of the alignment jig when the jig arms are in the stored compact position. The alignment jig is configured to be utilized for first time set up and repairs by allowing components of the antenna system to be dimensionally adjusted at a home location, so that the horn is properly positioned and oriented when the antenna system is assembled at a remote location. Preferably, the reference ring is flush with the face of the horn when the horn has been properly positioned and oriented.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the dish assembly, back frame assembly, rotary steering assembly, and collapsible mount assembly are deployable by a single person. Preferably, the steerable antenna assembly is collapsible, rapidly deployable, has very few parts, and is inexpensive compared to other types of known antenna systems.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example, the features of the present invention.